


and these few precious days i'll spend with you

by lesblams



Series: Blam Week 2015 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blam Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesblams/pseuds/lesblams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Blam Week 2015, Day 5: Autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and these few precious days i'll spend with you

Fall was Sam’s least favorite season.

To him, fall meant allergies and having to cover up the abs he’d work so hard on all summer. It meant leaves all over the ground, which he’d used to be assigned to rake up when he was young. It meant the start of school, even now that his chosen profession of the moment was assistant teaching/coaching/whatever kind of job he could find without a college degree. It meant shorter days and longer nights, where all he tended to do was stay inside and watch Netflix. It meant, supposedly thanks to climate change, having a span of unnecessarily hot days followed by a rapid drop into freezing cold. If he wanted to get really morbid, fall to him meant dying. Dying leaves, disappearing animals, something about Halloween…

At least winter had Christmas.

“Blaine, come on, let’s go,” he called, aiming his voice at the bedroom, but assuming Blaine’s music was up too loud for him to pay attention. He was used to Blaine being such a perfectionist about his appearance at this point that running a half-hour behind was a common occurrence. He usually didn’t mind; sometimes he even joined Blaine on making his hair or his outfit just right. (Sometimes they got so into their outfits that they wound up stripping them off of each other and skipping dinner altogether.) But that night, since it was fall, would undoubtedly begin a nice warm temperature, but drop to a degree of unexplainable frigidness by the time they left the restaurant.

“Seriously, babe, it’s just pizza. You only have to look half as perfect as usual.”

Blaine shouted something over his showtunes, but it came out muffled through the bedroom door. Sam frowned, but figured if it was that important to Blaine, he’d repeat it or poke his head out or something. He swiped on his phone, making a match in 2048. 

Sure enough - “Did you hear me?” Blaine asked, much louder now that he was outside the bedroom, the music shut off. Sam looked up from his phone and gaped.

Blaine stood in front of him, wearing his standard perfectly-too-tight jeans, but instead of a polo, he had on one of Sam’s old sweatshirts. The dark grey heathered fabric folded against his skin, the burnt orange words _Tennessee University_ (Sam’s father’s alma mater, and forever his favorite collegiate football team) beaming up from his chest. The hem of the sweatshirt sank over Blaine’s thighs, and the sleeves were bundled into Blaine’s fist since they were too long.

“I found this in the bottom of the dresser, and it’s really comfortable and it’s kind of Halloween colors, so would you mind if I wore it?”

“Please,” Sam said before actual words formulated in his brain. At Blaine’s confusion, he clarified, “Um, I mean, yeah, go ahead. It looks great on you.”

Blaine smiled in a way that was much more like a smirk. He crossed the room, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Sam. “Someone has a clothes kink, hmm?” he asked, before grabbing his phone and keys off the counter and walking away towards the front door. Sam paused just long enough to get his fill of Blaine’s perfect ass being covered in _his_ sweatshirt.

“Come on, babe. You’re buying me a pumpkin spice latte on the way home.”

Sam…could definitely learn to love fall.

 


End file.
